


and love may grow, for all we know

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Sternberg's Triangular theory of love, beginning of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Uhura examines the factors in a model of love.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	and love may grow, for all we know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> title from the Carpenters song "For All We Know"
> 
> the model referred to, as tagged, is Sternberg's model of love.

Uhura had seen the model of love in an Academy class: intimacy, passion, and commitment, a model like the circuit diagrams for the shuttle repair they worked side by side on.

Passion--was quiet but present and vital, thrumming through their interaction, a thing she sings and Spock conveys in looks, rarely in words.

Intimacy will be... unusually easy and hard both with a Vulcan in the equations of their connection.

But that, that and commitment could grow easily. They were already beginning to. She knows love of ways contrary to hers, and Spock never acts without intent and wholeheartedness. 


End file.
